2 years ago
by Nativenewyorker777
Summary: Well you remember how in the Pilot Chloe said that she and Alek hadn't talked for two years...Well here is 2 years ago.  Disclaimer: Don't own anything... R&R


Summary- Well you guys probably remember how in the Pilot Chloe says she and Alek hadn't talked for 2 years. Well let's look two years before Chloe became Mai.

Alek's POV

I was probably the first person at the 5th period class. It was the only class I didn't have with Jasmine. I was ready to end the day. It was my 2nd day at the new school. I was a little indifferent. I was only a freshmen already thinking about graduating.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when more students walked in. They all avoided me like the plague. I couldn't really say that I minded to be honest. I'm not really a very social person. The bell had rang and just as it ended a petite blond girl rushed through the door.

"Ms. King, late again I see." Mr. Vega said frowning deeper than usual.

"Sorry, sir." she said sitting in the only seat available, which happened to be next to me. We sat through the lesson and I watched the King girl doodle on her notebook mindlessly. And Obviously not paying attention.

"Ms. King, name the first colony England sent to America." The teacher asked the girl sitting next to me. Her head snapped up, her blue eyes slightly widened.

"Roanoke." I whispered to her. I could tell that she heard me.

"Uhm Roanoke." She said.

"Well who gave Ms. King the answer." The teacher asked.

"No one did sir." She said trying to defend me.

"Well if no one will take responsibility you will get double detention." Chloe nodded, and looked down.

"Actually I gave her the answer Mr. Vega." I said, a slight smirk playing just barely detectable on my lips.

"Well then you will both be here right after school for detention." He droned on and on for what seemed like forever, but eventually the bell rang. And the class departed. The blonde girl had completely spaced out, because just as I was about to leave I noticed that she was just sitting there looking down on her desk.

"Uh, excuse me. Class ended like 5 minutes ago." I told the girl.

"Oh! Crap I'm going to be late for French!" She said.

"You have French too?" I asked her. I didn't know how I missed the fact that she was in 2 of my classes.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm Chloe by the way." She said as we walked together towards the room.

"Alek." I responded. She smiled at me politely.

"I must seem really spacy to you huh? Trust me, I'm not dumb, its just that 8 years ago today my dad walked out on us. I'm always kind of like this today every year." She explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you and your dad close?" I asked.

"Well I mean I only knew him for like 3 years." She said. I was puzzled.

"He was my adopted father. My real family was from Ukraine. I was given up and I was raised in an orphanage for 3 years before my dad adopted me. Then he left when I was 6." she explained.

"Wow." He told me.

"I don't usually tell people this much about me right away." She said smiling nervously.

We walked into the classroom with seconds to spare. "See you in detention." I grinned.

***Detention***

We were both right on time when it was time for detention. The gym teache said no talking then left. We were actually the only 2 in detention. Well then again who gets detention on the 2nd day of school.

"So what brought you to San Francisco?" she asked me.

"My aunt lives here." I wasn't intending to tell her everything about me changing in front of my adopted parents.

"That's cool. Do you like it so far?" She asked.

"I'm really liking it." I said smiling. She turned and pulled out her phone, that's when I noticed a ring on her middle finger. It had the symbol of Bastet.

"Where did you get that ring?" I asked, trying to remain casual on the outside, while in the inside I was celebrating the fact that she might be Mai.

"Its the only thing I really have from my birth parents." she told me.

We kept the discussion light for the rest of detention. She actually encouraged me to try out for the basketball team. I had to admit that I had been thinking about it. She was a very animated girl. And I felt like we had really hit it off. I knew that it was the most selfish thought that I had ever had, but I prayed to Bastet that she was Mai. I knew such a nice girl didn't deserve it, but I couldn't help but wish.

When detention ended we said goodbye, and went separate ways. I was bouncing with excitement after I had seen that ring. I knew it wasn't very manly but, what if I had found another Mai. I needed to talk to Jasmine. Luckily I was walking through the door.

"Jasmine!" I called. She came out of her room.

"Yes Alek." She said patiently like always.

"I think I found another Mai." I explained everything I knew about Chloe King.

"Well we'll keep an eye on her, but Alek. Don't get attached." She told me. So I didn't. Little did I know that in 2 years I would die for Chloe King.


End file.
